


like like you

by estrojenn



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, alcohol is involved, do i ever proofread anything, kairi is briefly in this as well as pence kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrojenn/pseuds/estrojenn
Summary: something short about sora, riku, and a few drinks at a party
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 35





	like like you

**Author's Note:**

> i havent posted anything in a while because i have like 6 different wips and my brain is having a hard time finishing one of them so please enjoy this as i rack my brain for words

Sora looked out the window--it had a clear view of the party below. It was Kairi’s birthday and all their friends had come over to celebrate. It made Sora’s heart glow as he saw all his friends become a family. They were well into the festivities, the sun had gone down and a bonfire had been lit. The air was still thick with heat so the fire was only to be used as a light source. 

The doorbell rang, it must be Wakka and Tidus since everyone else had already been here for hours. He walked down to greet his old friends and usher them to the backyard. Wakka had brought out what seemed like juice and started to serve most people the drink. Sora thanked Wakka for the drink and sipped on it as he listened to Pence dramatically act out a ghost story. 

Sora was entranced with the building suspense he didn’t notice that he’d already drank the sweet juice. His cheeks felt warm but Sora thought that more to do with the fire crackling in the middle of the circle they formed. When Pence had gotten to the climax of the tale Sora felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to yell and jump and have everyone look his way. 

“Sora, it’s just me!” 

Sora looked up, opening one eye in case it was actually the spirit of the dead woman. He sighed in relief when it turned out to be Riku. “Oh! Riku, you scared me! I thought you were the dead woman.” All the others began to laugh, clearing the tense air that Pence worked very hard to build.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m neither,” Riku smirked as he took a spot next to Sora. Sora smiled back and hooked his right arm around Riku’s left. “Happy birthday, Kairi. Sorry, I’m late.”

“That’s alright! Party’s just getting started thanks to Wakka,” Kairi replied as she got up from her seat to lead Riku and Sora over to the table. Everyone else had already dispersed and began their own separate conversations. “Here you go,” Kairi handed Sora and Riku their own drinks. 

Sora took a sip of the drink while Riku began to inspect it. He took a whiff and then a sip--he rolled his eyes as he brought the drink down from his mouth. “Is this alcohol?” he asked. 

“Riku, it’s just juice,” Sora said plainly. He thought it just tasted like pineapple and melon. 

Kairi laughed, “Yea Riku, it’s just _juice_.” She winked and left them to join the others. 

Sora stood quietly next to Riku as they watched the rest battle it out in a clapping game. Tidus accused Hayner of cheating and incited a yelling match. Sora couldn’t help but laugh at the affair and continued to drink the _juice_ until it was all finished. He felt heady and warm and leaned onto Riku for support. Riku was warm too, Sora noticed. 

“You shouldn’t drink anymore, you’re already drunk,” Riku chided. 

“Aw Riku, you do care.” Sora grinned before plucking Riku’s abandoned drink and downing it as Riku watched him with wide eyes. “I can handle myself, you know.”

“What I do know is that you’re a lightweight and I’ll be stuck taking you home.” 

“Stuck?” Sora questioned with a mocking tone. “And here I thought you liked being around me.” He crossed his arms and looked up to the sky. Riku punched him in the arm and laughed at the betrayed expression Sora held. 

“Hey, stop your flirting and get over here!” Kairi yelled in their direction. Sora’s face grew red and shook his head at Kairi. He grabbed Riku by the arm and dragged him over to their seats. He noticed Riku’s own face looked warm--maybe it was because of the bonfire. 

Marshmallows were passed around for roasting and the party continued with the telling of many more ghost stories. Sora sank into Riku’s side during a particularly terrifying one about a corpse living below the bed of new homeowners. 

“-even though the man could not figure out the source of the sound, the exhaustion of staying up every night had gotten to him. His wife had already left for her mother’s since she had become worried that the house was haunted. The man thought her superstitious and insane--he tried to convince her to stay but to no avail.” Pence paused for effect before continuing, “Once he closed his eyes he could feel something sharp close around his right arm and leg. _Why didn’t you save me? How could you leave me alone?_ The man heard these eerie whispers and felt the grip tighten--he could feel it cutting into him.”

Sora held Riku tighter and felt Riku laugh against him. Sora pouted but decided to continue listening to Pence instead of poking Riku in the ribs. 

“When the man opened his eyes, he screamed. The person grasping him was his wife. She had knife wounds spilling blood down her body and her nails had become claws. She dragged him down below, his screams echoing the now empty home.”

“AAAAHH!” screamed Selphie. Her scream startled everyone and after that they decided to no longer tell ghost stories for the rest of the night. Kairi invited them all inside to sing karaoke when Riku waved her off. 

“I think I should take Sora home,” Riku said. 

“What? Why?” he asked. Sure, he flinched pretty bad when Selphie yelled but he wasn’t _tired_ or _scared_ . Of course he wasn’t _scared._

“You’re falling asleep with all the drinks you’ve had. Plus it’s midnight and I won’t have you complain about a hangover.” 

Kairi agreed and said goodbye to her boys before running inside, yelling about some new pop song she wanted to sing. Sora made a face at Riku but relented and held onto him as they walked out to the street. It was quiet and it had gotten chilly but Sora could stand the cold as long as he held onto Riku. It was always nice to be next to him. He looked up at Riku, who faced forward, and focused on his face. His eyes were wonderfully green, even in the dark of the night. He was smiling ever so slightly and there was a light blush coloring his cheeks. 

It might be nice to kiss it, Sora thought. He shook his head and could feel his own blush growing. Maybe he was drunk, his head felt really light.

“Something on your mind?” Riku asked, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“Riku, can I kiss you?” The question slipped out easily--Sora hadn’t intended to speak it. He laughed it off when he couldn’t discern Riku’s expression. “Nevermind, that was silly. Let’s keep walking.” He tried to pull Riku forward but he stayed in place. This forced Sora to look back at Riku’s strange expression, he could practically hear the cogs spinning in his head. 

Sora raised up one of his hands to make Riku look at him. Riku immediately softened at the gesture and leaned into his touch. It made his heart quicken and his mind even more fuzzy that already was. Riku placed his own hand over Sora’s before grabbing it to move it between them. Riku seemed to want to speak, his lips were parted--words waiting to jump out--but closed them again before moving him and Sora forward. 

Both were quiet for the remainder of the trip to Sora’s home. Sora felt strangely disappointed. He never meant to request something so intimate but he couldn’t help it. Maybe Riku thought that wasn’t something between friends--and Sora knew it wasn’t for two friends. He knew he wanted something more but maybe he had just gone about it the wrong way. Or worse, Riku didn’t want the same and he crossed a line. 

Sora’s thoughts continued to spiral as they reached his home and he tightened his hold over Riku’s hand. He didn’t want to let him go, he didn’t want anything to change because of one stupid question. 

“We’re here,” Riku said. He looked down at Sora, his gaze so impossibly soft. Sora felt suddenly shy and tried to avoid his eyes. He loosened his hold, resigned to never giving into his feelings again. However, as he tried to move away Riku grabbed his wrist and called out to him. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Sora tilted his head, confused by the question. Riku laughed and leaned down, close enough that their foreheads bumped against each other. Sora’s breath caught, Riku was close enough that he could see the specks of moonlight catching on the irises of Riku’s eyes. 

“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodnight?” Riku said coolly and closed the remaining distance. Sora would later make fun of him for trying to be impossibly suave. 

Riku pressed his lips gently against Sora’s own. It took Sora a moment to realize what was happening but greedily took in Riku’s touch. He wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck and pulled them even closer together as he deepened the kiss. This was everything that Sora had ever wanted and Sora savored the moment--he noted how Riku felt, how he moved against him. They parted slightly after a third kiss and as they opened their eyes to each other they erupted into laughter. The still air soon became filled with their increasingly loud giggles. 

“Hey,” Riku whispered. 

“Hi,” Sora whispered back. Their expressions mirrored each other--a soft smile, red cheeks, and bright eyes. “I think I like you,” Sora confessed. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I like you too.” Riku leaned in for another kiss and Sora obliged. 

  
  



End file.
